


论精神分裂的非专业治疗方法

by Jormungand0426



Category: Chinese Comedian RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-18
Updated: 2019-07-18
Packaged: 2020-07-08 02:48:45
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,425
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19862266
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jormungand0426/pseuds/Jormungand0426
Summary: #沙雕爱情故事《你也是香菇吗》后续剧情车 前文见老福特 乔是梦的乔#心理医生良x黑社会大佬堂 (软萌大佬在线被吃





	1. Chapter 1

周九良脱下了白大褂，换上自己的外套，与还在收拾东西的曹鹤阳打了声招呼，拿起包就匆匆下了楼。  
曹鹤阳听到他招呼，回头看了看他，看到外套上大喇喇的“Giorgio Armani”袖标，在周九良背后暗暗嫌弃了一把他男朋友的土大款品味。

急匆匆下了楼，周九良拉开了那辆熟悉的黑色凯迪拉克的副驾驶：“不好意思，下来晚了。”司机冲他点了点头，然后后座的人便出了声：“坐后座来吧。”  
周九良楞了一下：“你今天怎么来了？”孟鹤堂摘下了墨镜拿在手里，冲他笑了一下，露出小虎牙又甜又可爱，与他身上穿着的整肃西装有些不搭：“今天事情做完的早呀。”

自从两只香菇开始恋爱以后，周九良就没怎么回过自己的家，堂而皇之的入赘了孟鹤堂的豪华复式，享受着孟鹤堂的专车接送。孟鹤堂不亲自来接他，但是每天都会有不同的小弟恭恭敬敬的送他上下班，让周九良心里颇有点狐假虎威的心虚感。  
不过今天腰板直了很多，正牌的老大就坐在他身边。  
这是他第一次来接周九良下班，周九良想到这里不禁笑了一下，侧脸靠近了孟鹤堂：“今天很轻松吗？”孟鹤堂点了点头，颇有点矜持的意思，让周九良摸不着头脑。放在以前，孟鹤堂在家里等着自己回来的时候，一开门就会被他一个飞扑抱紧，站都站不稳，罪魁祸首还要在他耳边乱蹭，软着声音撒娇，今天似乎有些反常。  
“怎么了？不开心？”周九良伸手捏了一下孟鹤堂的脸，孟鹤堂身体一颤，轻叹了口气，看了一眼后视镜里司机有些不安乱瞟的眼神，伸手啪的一下关上了隔音板。  
然后整个人就软在了周九良怀里。  
“不轻松，累死了...”孟鹤堂搂住了周九良的脖颈蹭着，不顾自己一身西装压的全是褶子：“九良~回去给我捏肩吧...”周九良顺了顺他蹭乱的头发，连声答应：“好好好，知道你辛苦啦。”  
孟鹤堂笑的像个成功骗到了糖吃的小屁孩，窝在周九良怀里满足的舔了舔嘴唇：“九良最好了。”弄的周九良有点无奈，心里有些怀疑自己男朋友的黑社会大佬身份到底是不是说出来唬他玩的，或者本市黑社会是靠可爱程度评定推举了孟鹤堂做了大佬，显然这两种猜测都不怎么符合逻辑。

后来周九良就明白了，以他心理学专业的背景，他推测他的男朋友有人格分裂的倾向，并且很严重。

那天孟鹤堂好像没什么事务要做的样子，早上懒懒的陪周九良一起吃完早餐，在门口目送他坐上去上班的车之后就又打着哈欠回了屋里睡觉，周九良上班的时候忙里偷闲给他发的微信他一条都没回，搞得周九良心生歉疚——昨晚不应该看他哭的好看就忍不住那么过分的。  
到了下午周九良自己也忙了起来，也没时间再给孟鹤堂发消息了，医院有一份材料要他去往上级送，他不好意思叫孟鹤堂的司机来送他，又不怎么赶时间，本着给自己男朋友省钱的原则，周九良就坐了地铁。  
在地铁上晃晃悠悠的，周九良睡了一觉，到了目的地刚送完材料，与认识的同事寒暄了两句，这家医院门口就传来了一阵骚乱。  
周九良在三楼，透过飘窗，诧异的看着自己的小香菇一脸戾气，站在一众小弟与车队最前面，周九良赶紧掏出了手机——他第一时间竟然想拍下来。  
这与平时的孟鹤堂太不一样了，孟鹤堂窝在他怀里时，抬着眼望向他时，被他亲吻脸颊时，甚至被他欺负到哭出来时，都与现在不同。周九良印象中的孟鹤堂是甜蜜温柔的黏人精，他虽然知道这个身份的孟鹤堂不可能天真纯洁，但是孟鹤堂就是有这个能耐让他时常忘记自家可爱的小香菇是个叱咤风云的大佬。  
周九良咽了一口口水，横眉立目，狠厉而老辣的孟鹤堂，也让他的心砰砰直跳。  
刚要拍照，却发现手机根本就没电了，周九良楞了，他好像明白了孟鹤堂出现在这里的原因。

周九良的医生同事扒着窗户，战战兢兢的看着周九良下楼直挺挺的戳在了面色不善的黑社会老大面前，然后被不怎么客气的一把拽上了车，他默默的替周九良祈祷了一下：希望你下辈子幸福。  
“我真错了，孟孟，孟儿，我真不知道手机没电了。”周九良看着孟鹤堂脸色不善，拉了拉他的衣袖道歉：“对不起，让你担心了。”  
孟鹤堂还是皱着眉，没有说话，司机大气都不敢出，尽量稳稳地开着车，以免出什么差错，来一个成功的祸水东引。毕竟谁都看见了，老大今天谈判结束后，死活都联系不上周先生，以为他被对方做了人质，追着周先生的手机GPS定位一路追到医院时，路上的脸色有多臭。  
“孟儿？”周九良开始有些不安了，孟鹤堂今天的阵仗摆的实在大，他怕自己的疏忽真的耽误孟鹤堂的事情。  
正当他打算继续认错时，孟鹤堂猛地转过了身，扳着他的下巴就狠狠的亲了上来，孟鹤堂把他整个人都压在了后座上，小虎牙在他唇上轻轻撕咬，他很少有这样主动占有的时候。  
“我都快担心死了。”孟鹤堂亲够了他，抓着他衣服前襟儿撒气，脸上换了一副委屈巴巴的表情：“我真的都快担心死了。”周九良摸了摸他的脑袋，有点犹豫的伸手关上了汽车的隔音板：“乖，我没事儿，以后不这样了，我跟你保证。”孟鹤堂死抱着他不松手，一个劲儿的在他胸前磨蹭：“嗯，别这样了。”  
司机木木的开着车，脑中全都是隔音板落下的一刹那，后视镜里自家老大锐利的能杀人的眼神，一想起来，感觉心凉了，自己可能也快凉了。

从此心理学专家周九良就针对着自家男朋友的双重人格展开了研究，具体实验项目为：给孟鹤堂制造两难环境。  
比如在孟鹤堂的小弟面前主动吻他，再比如跟着他的司机一起去某个金碧辉煌的酒店，在门外等着刚结束谈判或者交易的他。  
每次孟鹤堂都不会拒绝，由着周九良胡来，在亲吻时看到一众小弟默默别过头去的片刻积极的给周九良回应，在结束了谈判带着一身的戾气出门后，在对方诧异的眼神里顺从的被周九良揉揉脑袋，这都是孟鹤堂配合着周九良做出来的事。  
周九良为着他男朋友的分裂症状一天一天好转而窃喜，却不知道，在他主动吻上来的时候，孟鹤堂对着一众小弟扫视的眼神像带着寒光的尖刀；也不知道，孟鹤堂转天就全灭了那个围观了周九良揉他脑袋的小帮派。

这天周九良在x市安定医院，也就是他与他的小香菇结缘的地方，举行了自己的心理专业知识讲座。他私心里是希望孟鹤堂可以来看看的，但是跟孟鹤堂的司机一打听，发现孟鹤堂没有时间，也就只能遗憾作罢，没有跟孟鹤堂说。  
开始讲座之前，周九良在台上收拾着演讲稿，看着还有些空位的报告厅做心理建设，然后一脸懵逼的看着一队排列整齐的黑社会进了报告厅，像遵守纪律的小学生一样，在众人诧异的眼神中安静有序的填满了报告厅所有的空位置。  
周九良扶住了脑门。  
报告演讲快要结束的时候，孟鹤堂终于姗姗来迟，他蹑手蹑脚，猫着腰钻进了报告厅，正展示PPT的周九良沉默的看着他做贼一样的男朋友，心想怎么会有这样的黑社会。  
孟鹤堂屁股还没坐热，报告就结束了，周九良在山呼海啸的掌声中鞠躬下了台，当然，山呼海啸主要来源于他的家属及其随从人员。  
安定医院走廊上站满了一走廊的黑社会，还有些跑去了病房楼层看那几个熟悉的哥们，毕竟来接老大出去的时候，他们可没少跟这儿的神经病弟兄打招呼，甚至还收了人家的名片。  
周九良沉默着，拉着孟鹤堂挤过了一走廊的人，随手开了一间诊疗室的门，在孟鹤堂纯真的眼神中，不怀好意的落了锁。  
“这就是你的诚意呀？”周九良捏起了孟鹤堂的下巴，开始没事找事：“找了这么多人来看，自己却不来。”  
孟鹤堂自知理亏，此时更是软成了扭股糖，他挂在了周九良脖颈上，哼哼唧唧的撒着娇：“我错了嘛，听说了以后我就在尝试挤时间了，可是今天的事情我实在推不开，我最后也赶过来了呀。”  
周九良推着他后退了几步，捏着他的脸颊吻了下去，舌尖在他口腔如灵蛇一般游走，孟鹤堂有些气息不稳，手抓着周九良的衬衫轻扯，发出求饶的信号。直到孟鹤堂腿都快软了，周九良才把他放开，扶着他坐在了身后的沙发上。  
“你不急着走吧？”周九良坐在了他的身后，回味着自家男友的味道，意犹未尽的舔了舔嘴唇，可是说出来的话却十分的正人君子：“到了我工作的地方，我可以给你做心理咨询试试看，你平时也有很大压力的吧，这样有好处。”  
孟鹤堂当然有延迟离开时间的权力，他总担心周九良还在因为他的迟到而不爽，此时也就忙不迭的点起了头：“不急着走，拜托你了，做吧。”  
周九良为着这表意不明的话，咽了一口口水，却正经的坐在了孟鹤堂所在沙发后方的椅子上，他的声音放缓了，这是他在工作时的状态：“躺在沙发上闭上眼睛，告诉自己，着房间里只有你一个人，你十分安全。”  
虽然走廊上熙熙攘攘的人并不算安静，但孟鹤堂不疑有他，信任的的闭上了眼睛，安稳躺在了沙发上：“我闭好了。”  
“当做我也不存在，我的声音，是你内心的潜意识在与你对话。”周九良感觉这种已经过了时的精神分析学派心理谈话疗法像是在下蛊，但还是非常严谨的按着弗洛伊德老先生的步骤来，继续忽悠着他的小男朋友：“你的生活中有让你为难的环境吗？”  
“唔，有。”孟鹤堂闭着眼睛，神色安详，周九良忍住强烈的想要触碰孟鹤堂柔软额发的欲望，继续问道：“这与你的事业有关吗？”孟鹤堂的神色如常：“有。”  
周九良循循善诱：“这与你的感情有关吗？”孟鹤堂的神色开始变化起来，周九良伸出手，捂住了他的眼睛：“安静，我是你的潜意识。”孟鹤堂点了点头，周九良犹豫了一下，接着问道：“这与你的感情有关吗？”  
“...有”孟鹤堂回答了，周九良呼吸一滞，但还是按着基本方法继续做启发式追问：“有怎么样的关系呢？”  
孟鹤堂抿起了嘴唇，牙齿在下唇上轻咬着，洁白虎牙时隐时现，他思考了一下，终于开口：“我的事业，与感情是有冲突的，我...很怕我爱人不喜欢我的事业，我怕失去他，所以有时会很为难，怕把工作的状态不小心带到了他的面前，他会不喜欢我。”  
周九良愣了，半晌没有说话，孟鹤堂试探着睁开了一只眼睛，有些担心的叫他名字：“九良？”  
“我最喜欢你。”周九良大梦初醒，从椅子上站起来，就着现在的姿势把孟鹤堂困在了他与沙发之间，与他十指紧扣，他吻着孟鹤堂的侧脸：“我错了，没有好好告诉你，你什么样子我都喜欢。”孟鹤堂轻轻移动了一下身体，有些难为情的把下身敏感的起了反应的部位避开周九良，可是却被周九良制止了。  
医生放弃了所谓的精神治疗，手掌轻轻拂过孟鹤堂的颈侧、胸前，最终覆在了下腹的微微挺立：“你温柔的样子我喜欢，黏人我也喜欢，老辣我也喜欢，害羞的时候...我更喜欢。”说着，周九良的手恶意的在孟鹤堂的裆部轻轻揉捏了起来：“在这儿做，好不好。”  
孟鹤堂一向是顺从的，尤其是听了这么一票真情告白之后。  
周九良的唇舌像是火烫的拂尘，在他已经被剥去了衣服的光裸胸腹游移着，激起他急促又带着泣音的小声求饶：“别...唔啊...别舔，好痒...”周九良单手解着自己的衬衫扣子，另一手伺候着孟鹤堂已然敏感挺立的性器，三两下脱去衬衫后，便封缄了那张不住吐出诱人呻吟的唇。  
“这儿没润滑，辛苦了。”一吻作罢，周九良便把手指伸进了孟鹤堂微张的口中，指尖与他软嫩的舌尖追逐嬉戏，来不及咽下的津液顺着周九良的手指流下，孟鹤堂红透了脸，但还是乖乖地张着嘴，任由周九良索取。  
胸口的红樱已然微微挺立，周九良放过了已吐出晶莹前液的性器，转头欺负起了敏感的乳尖，口腔内高热湿滑，猛地包裹住胸口的刺激让孟鹤堂忍不住哼出了声，腰际挺起，露出了圆润臀尖。  
周九良一边在爱人胸前挑逗点火，一边已经抽出来被孟鹤堂舔的足够湿了的手指，探到了臀后正一张一合的小口，那处似是很欢迎周九良的到来，深入一指便不由自主的开始收紧吞咽，孟鹤堂轻声呜咽着，手环绕在了周九良脖颈，凑上去胡乱在他颈窝拱着：“再进去点儿...嗯...想要你...”  
等到周九良并拢三指能在穴内顺利抽插时，两人已吻得难舍难分，孟鹤堂从沙发上坐了起来，眼睛晶晶亮亮，忍不住主动分开了双腿：“九良...”周九良打量着这撩人春色，内心早成了满原野火，可面上却不为所动。  
他暗暗的咽了一口口水：“站起来 。”孟鹤堂一愣：“什么？”周九良轻轻地拍了拍他大腿上的软肉：“站到门边去。”  
孟鹤堂眼圈都红了，他求饶似的捉紧了周九良的手腕：“我不...”周九良很有耐心，温柔的抚摸着他的脸颊，主动与他亲吻，吻过耳朵，声音像是蛊惑：“就一次。”

站立时的进入让孟鹤堂显得格外的紧致，周九良轻轻拍了拍白嫩挺翘的臀肉，与孟鹤堂咬着耳朵：“放松些。”说着，他已不客气的顶了进去，孟鹤堂一手捂着自己的嘴，制止住因着欢愉而逸出的媚叫呻吟，一手胡乱的往后摸着，寻求着安全感。  
周九良捉住了他的手，捏了捏他的手心，浅浅的开始抽动，他的嘴唇贪恋的描摹着孟鹤堂的肩胛后颈，在那振翅欲飞的蝴蝶骨上留下个浅浅红痕，他很好心的给了孟鹤堂一些适应的时间，殊不知这样让孟鹤堂羞耻更胜。  
隔着一层薄薄的门板，孟鹤堂完全能听清楚他的属下在闲聊些什么，身后如同隔靴搔痒一般的浅浅抽插磨蹭着他的内壁，带出细微的粘腻水声，让他总是疑心门外也在进行这场性爱的实况直播。  
“舒服吗？”偏生周九良还不省心的在他耳边低语，耳边与门外，明明是两个世界，却让孟鹤堂眩晕入迷，他不禁松开了捂在嘴上的手，喘息声中夹杂着随撞击节奏而越发娇媚的呻吟：“舒服...”周九良扳着他的下巴，就着这么个别扭的姿势吻了上去，身下动作剧烈了起来，他似是忍无可忍，直把自己完全楔进孟鹤堂最隐秘的深处去。  
“嗯...慢 、慢些，九良...唔啊...”周九良的动作越发过分，孟鹤堂的理智似乎也随着皮肉相触的声响不知所踪了，他努力回头时的泪眼实在太过媚人，周九良狠狠的挺动了一下，便拔出了自己的性器，打横抱起失去了他的支撑就腿软的趴在了门板上的孟鹤堂，把他重新按回了沙发上。

孟鹤堂一向喜欢最传统的体位，喜欢周九良的气息兜头把他抱了满怀，他双腿盘绕在周九良的腰上，轻声啜泣着讨要亲吻，马上就被周九良满足。  
“孟儿，”周九良舌尖温热，舔去了孟鹤堂忍不住滴落的眼泪，他身下不停，一下似一下狠厉，但语气却越发温柔了下来：“我再说一遍，虽然你现在不一定记得住。”  
说着，周九良伸手拨了拨孟鹤堂额前滑落下来的碎发，他吻着孟鹤堂的耳垂，手掌箍紧了他的腰，性器进出的速度彰显着他已经快达到了顶峰，他一只手握住了孟鹤堂的性器，缓缓撸动着，语气带上了喘：“我真的，特别特别喜欢你，不管你做什么都喜欢。”  
孟鹤堂随着他的冲撞一下一下的摇晃着，命门被掌握在别人手中的时候，人总是格外顺从，孟鹤堂被这过载的快感折腾的有些没力气，但还是努力伸手勾住了周九良的脖颈：“我...我也是...”

还好诊断室里还是有基本的清洁物品的，周九良拿着纸巾，温柔的替还在缓神的孟鹤堂擦拭着股间乱七八糟的体液：“待会儿回家再清理吧。”孟鹤堂点了点头，微张着嘴，两只大眼睛有点无神，让周九良忍不住说荤话逗弄他：“怎么，操傻啦？”  
“去你的。”孟鹤堂回了神，轻轻踢了周九良一脚，周九良哧哧的坏笑，替孟鹤堂穿好了衣衫，揉了揉他的脑袋：“你还站的起来吗？”  
没有任何犹豫，孟鹤堂摇了摇头，冲着周九良伸出了手：“站不起来，九良抱抱。”现在轮到周九良傻了：“嗯？”

一走廊的小弟看着自家老大被别人抱着出来时，都忍不住别过了脸，心里七上八下的考虑着自己明天还有没有工作，但是孟鹤堂还算气定神闲，窝在周九良怀里发号施令：“你们不打算走可以留下给这里的朋友作伴。”  
被两列排列整齐的黑社会引着下楼时，周九良觉得自己还真是够排面，孟鹤堂似乎习以为常，他打了个哈欠，轻轻扯了一下周九良的衣领：“回家我想先睡会。”  
周九良点了点头：“你现在睡也可以，回家我做了饭喊你吃。”孟鹤堂却使坏：“我想吃香菇。”  
那点小坏心思却马上被周九良意味深长的眼神堵了回来，周九良看了他一眼，轻笑道：“我也还没吃够，回去再吃。”

END


	2. Chapter 2

戳一下下方的  
←previous chapter


End file.
